An Angelic Quest
by Shadow of a Fallen Angel
Summary: If Angelic Layer could bring a mother and daughter together again, could it possibly reunite two friends who havent seen each other in eight years? Read to find out. All OC fic. Consider it like a second series to Angelic Layer. Rated for minor violence.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, I'm bringing to you now a shiny new fic, that's been swimming around in my head for a while. **

**I want to say that there will be mention of the original cast of Angelic Layer, but they won't really be present at all, except for maybe "wiggly icchan"**

**Onward!**

Angelic Quest

Prologue

Ayumi ran after the moving van, as fast as her eight-year-old legs could carry her. Tears were streaming freely down her cheeks, not that she really noticed. She had a huge smile plastered on her face, despite her current state of unhappiness.

A stray rock, at the end of the gravel driveway she was running along, tripped her up. Despite grazing her hands and knees heavily, she got up and kept running, stopping when the moving van reached the gate.

Ayumi raised a bloody hand and waved, hoping that the boy inside the van would be able to see her.

Said boy stuck his head out of the open window "Ayumi!" He called, his jet black hair ruffling in the breeze as the truck began to move again. "Write to me!" He called.

"I…I will!" She called back with the loudest voice she could muster. The boy waved to her one more time before sticking his head back inside the window. Ayumi walked back to her awaiting mother who clucked her tongue disapprovingly at the blood that was running down her daughter's legs and palms. "Come on Ayumi." She said gently, taking her daughter's wrist. "We'd better get you home and all cleaned up."

Ayumi walked wrist-in-hand with her mother, but she couldn't help checking back over her shoulder and watching the moving van, and her best childhood friend, out of sight.

"Even if I don't write to him," Ayumi said to her mother over dinner that night, "I'm gonna see him again. I can just tell." Ayumi put down the doll whose hair she had been combing, and picked up her fork.

**Short, I know…but prologues, or at least my prologues, usually are. More to come I promise. **


	2. Chapter 1: An Angelic Mission

**A/N: Here's chapter one of Angelic Quest. I know the prologue was really short, so that's why I'm trying to get out another chapter as soon as I can.**

**Here is a picture of Ayumi. ****.com/art/Ayumi-144914655**

**Please do check it out. **

Angelic Quest

Chapter 1: An Angelic Mission

~~~ 8 Years Later ~~~

Ayumi was doing her homework, kneeling at the coffee table. She had been doing that for roughly three hours now and had decided it was well beyond time she took a break. She removed her arms from the table to stretch, placing them on the floor behind her.

One of her hands brushed against the television remote, making the black box spring to life. "Huh? What's this?" Ayumi asked aloud, even though no-one was there to answer her question.

The screen displayed two small warriors, fighting against one another. She recognised the game immediately. "Angelic Layer huh?" She mused, deciding to move from the floor to the sofa. She watched on as the angels battled.

Ayumi had to admit that she thought Athena had the advantage, but Hikaru snuck up from behind and won the match.

Ayumi had heard of each of the Deuses, of course. Who hadn't? Miracle rookie Misaki Suzuhara, and her mother, Miss Shuko.

Staring at the Angels as they flew around the layer together made her smile. She knew the story of how Misaki had found her mother through the game, Angelic Layer.

Ayumi switched off the television and went upstairs to her bedroom. Sitting down at her desk, Ayumi picked up the framed picture that had been there since she was old enough to have her own room. The picture was of herself, at a very young age. Ayumi couldn't remember how long ago it was taken, only that her best friend had been beside her in the picture.

"I wonder," she thought out loud, "if Angelic Layer can reunite a mother and her daughter, would it be possible for it to reunite two friends?" Ayumi shook her head. She was being delusional. She didn't even know what her friend would look like now, let alone if he would actually remember her.

Ayumi put the thought out of her mind. Angelic Layer wasn't all that popular in her small town. Everyone knew about it, but no-one took too much interest in two dolls fighting on a special platform.

Ayumi had always been fascinated by it, however.

"Ayumi!" Her mother called. "Dinner!" Ayumi quickly retied her caramel hair and went downstairs. 'Must be having take-away again.' Ayumi thought. Her mother had been working very hard to get a promotion over the past few weeks, which meant that she would have to work later. As a consequence of this, they both ate take away meals fairly often, not that Ayumi minded. She wasn't exactly an excellent cook, but she was learning.

"I'm sorry we have to eat this again." Her mother said as soon as Ayumi entered the dining room. "It's alright mum." Ayumi insisted, sitting down to eat. Her mother followed suit, playing with her hands nervously. This didn't escape Ayumi's attention.

"Are you alright?" Ayumi asked. "Did something happen with work?"

Ayumi's mother let out a sigh. She would have to say something sooner or later.

"Ayumi-chan, I got my promotion." Her mother stated calmly. "Only, it wasn't the promotion I was expecting." Ayumi couldn't help but wonder where this was going. A promotion was a promotion, and anything that helped the two of them live a little better after her parent's divorce was welcomed, despite whatever changes it meant. "We have to move to Tokyo." Her mother said, lowering her eyes. She was expecting Ayumi to refuse, to yell at her or call her an awful mother for making her move.

Ayumi dropped her plastic fork. "Tokyo?" She repeated more as a question as she dived under the table for the missing fork. "I'm sorry Ayumi." Her mother said.

"Don't be." Ayumi replied, surfacing from underneath the table moments later, a wide smile set on her face.

Angelic Layer was popular in Tokyo. Her friend had moved to Tokyo. This was a sign, or at least that was how Ayumi had perceived it.

"When are we leaving?" Ayumi asked, pretending not to be as excited about it as she truly was. It was difficult for her, seeing as how she thought she was just about to burst open. "_You_ are leaving tomorrow." Her mother said. "You'll have to stay with your father for the time being." She said. Ayumi didn't mind this. She still loved her father, and despite their separation, her mother and father were still on extremely good terms. "I thought you said we were moving…" Ayumi said, wondering why it was that she would be with her father. "We are." Her mother replied. "It's just that I have to work for the rest of the week, before coming up on the weekend. You can leave on the first train tomorrow."

Ayumi clapped her hands together energetically. "You should go and pack some clothing." Her mother said. "The rest of our belongings will arrive with me. Ayumi didn't need to be told twice. She quickly dashed up the stairs and pulled a large purple suitcase from under her bed. She threw in some clothes that she thought she would want and closed the lid with a small amount of difficulty.

"Tokyo, here I come!"

**So, this first chapter…I was worried, I'll admit it. It was a struggle to get it past the first page, but then everything just seemed to flow after that. Perhaps the chapters will actually manage to get longer once Ayumi actually gets into Tokyo. **


	3. Chapter 2: My very own Angel

**A/N: OMG what's this? Another update?**

**Finally?**

**Yes. **

**Sorry if this sucks. I'm living on probably a little less that four hours sleep and my ability to type has decreased some. **

Ayumi was packed and ready earlier than she had expected, meaning that she could catch the earlier train.

Shortly after, she was seated and awaiting her arrival in Tokyo. Train rides were very boring, in Ayumi's opinion and even worse when the child behind you wouldn't stop screaming.

After a few hours of nothing but the sound of the train tracks, people talking and children screaming, the train finally arrived at Tokyo station.

Ayumi checked her phone for the time and sighed. She had caught the train an hour earlier than was expected and, as a rather obvious consequence of that, had an hour left until her father would arrive to pick her up.

As she exited the station, she looked up and saw a big screen. The screen was displaying Angelic Layer, which gave Ayumi an idea.

She made her way to the nearest store. All of the windows had notices about an upcoming tournament in Angelic Layer, so she knew she'd found a store that sold the product.

She took a deep breath and stepped inside. It took a little while to find the Angelic Layer section of the store, but once she got there, she knew that it was something that you just couldn't miss.

She looked at the rows upon rows of Angelic Layer merchandise and tapped a finger to her cheek in confusion. "So…uh…where to start."

At that precise point in time, a man in a white lab coat snuck up behind her. "So you're looking to play Angelic Layer, huh?" The man said, startling Ayumi.

"Uh, yes." She replied.

"Well, then, in that case, you'll need this, and this, and this …Oh! And this!" The man in the white lab coat constantly took things down off the shelf and handed them to Ayumi. Just when she thought she couldn't hold anymore things, the man stopped and looked at her triumphantly. "Now to the registers!"

With her purse considerably lighter, Ayumi walked out the doors of the shopping centre. That guy in the lab coat sure could be pushy, but still, she owed him now. If he hadn't shown her what to get, she could have been in that store for hours.

She began to make her way to her father's house. It wasn't all that far from here, so Ayumi didn't have to worry too much. The heavy bags did make it feel like she had to walk forever though.

Her father was standing in the driveway when she walked up. "Ayumi?" He asked, a puzzled expression crossing his face. "I got here a little early." She huffed in reply, making her way to the front door.

Her father showed her the room she would be staying in, eyeing all the bags from the toy store. "Just conducting an experiment." She said with a smile. Her father chuckled and left her to it.

As soon as the door to her room was closed, Ayumi pulled everything she had just bought out of the bags and began to set it up.

An hour later Ayumi was sitting in the bathtub, translucent angel egg clutched in her hands. "Just gotta open it underwater, right?" Ayumi muttered as she gazed over at the instructions. Seeing that her assumption was correct, she submerged the egg in the water and opened it. The egg quickly filled up and Ayumi lifted the small mannequin like doll from it.

Soon after, Ayumi was sitting, pyjama clad, on her desk chair, pulling out the boxes of clothes and accessories that the strange man in the white lab-coat had instructed her to buy. She sifted through the clothes until she found something she liked. A dark tartan pleated skirt, a black t-shirt with a star on it and a multicoloured wig. She cropped the light purple back section so that it stuck out like a halo of spikes around the doll's head and styled the light blue fringe so that it sat over one closed eye. Soon after she slipped thigh high striped socks over the dolls legs to hide the knee joints, followed by knee high black boots that she had some difficulty getting on. Finally, she slipped on a small pair of fingerless gloves and a set of headphones with an aerial attached to one side. She figures that this would be the receiver for the thoughts that would make the doll move.

As per instructions, Ayumi put the doll into the port that connected to the special laptop. The screen changed and a box appeared with the word 'name' next to it. "Hmm, what to call you?" Ayumi said quietly, tapping a finger on her chin for a few moments before her fingers quickly clacked over the keys. "Amaya." Ayumi repeated the name she had entered into the box before clicking the enter button. The screen changed again with the type of settings she wanted for her Angel. "Hmm, a balanced type I think." Ayumi said, adjusting the sliders to suit her requirements. "A bit on the lighter side…and a bit on the faster side, but a general balance should be good." She again clicked the button that allowed her to proceed. The port that Amaya was being held in suddenly glowed and transformed the Angel. Ayumi watched in surprise as its eyes opened to reveal stunning purple irises. "Awesome" She muttered, laying the doll down on a cushion beside her own pillow. Ayumi then climbed into bed herself. She would take her Angel out on a test run tomorrow.


End file.
